


Video Call

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: -- a mewgulf one-shot where in,Gulf hid under Mew's desk in his study room; Mew entered and started a zoom meeting with his students when he felt someone unzipping his pants.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118
Collections: All





	Video Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors and sorry if I don't reach your expectations. Thank you for reading though!
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was one in the afternoon when Gulf heard that his boyfriend will be having a zoom meeting with his students. It was his first online class with them as he has been giving modules and assignments for the past weeks. And within those past weeks, Gulf was neglected--Mew did not perform his duty in bed.

Gulf, being sexually frustrated thought of an idea that could stir his excitement and maybe arouse Mew. But before he executed his plan, he went back to their bedroom to wear what he had been hiding in the closet--a box that contained a black lingerie and a harness. He was supposed to use this for their anniversary but has forgotten about it until this day came. He then went to the bathroom to wear it; He slowly stripped his clothes and wore the lingerie and finally the harness--a chest harness.

Afterwards, he went to Mew’s study room and hid under the table. You wouldn’t notice him at first since there was little to no light passing through the area that he is hiding in. Few minutes later, Mew enters the room. _Funny, where did Gulf go?,_ Mew thought to himself as he approached his desk and sat on the chair.

Gulf did his best to avoid Mew’s legs--once he gets hit by this, he would blow his cover. He heard Mew turn on his laptop and set up his headset for the meeting. Once the meeting started, Gulf executed his plan--he moved carefully and positioned himself in between Mew’s legs. **“Good afternoon, today we will be having a quick and short lesson on growth mindset”** , Mew started. _Something’s not right_ , Mew thought as he felt something. Not knowing what it was, he continued to discuss the lesson with his students.

While Mew was discussing, Gulf touched Mew’s thighs, catching his attention. Mew looked down and gave a shocked expression. **“What are you doing?”** Mew mouthed to Gulf, making his students confused as to what he’s doing--looking under his table. **“Sir, I have a question”** , one of his students said, making Mew bob his head up. **“Yes?”** , he asked as he moved his hands under the table, gesturing Gulf to leave. Gulf pouted and continued what he was doing, he unzipped Mew’s pants, making the sound heard by his students. **“Sir, is everything alright? You look tense. It’s just us”** , one of his students said, the others agreed.  
Mew shook his head, **“Yes, I’m fine! It’s just that my cat is disturbing me”** , he answered, smiling while looking at the people on the screen. **“You have a cat? Aww that’s cute!”** , one of his students remarked. Mew laughed, **“It is cute but it could be feisty sometimes--even naughty”,** he answered as Gulf was already holding his member.

The class still went on--Gulf too. He was already licking the tip of Mew’s shaft and slowly pumped it, to make it harder. Mew felt it and was starting to feel aroused, since it has been a long time when he last had sex with Gulf.

Gulf then started to suck Mew, bobbing his head slowly then faster, making it harder for Mew to continue on the lesson--he wanted to moan so bad. Mew continued with the lesson; He talked real fast as to end it immediately. “ **If you have any questions, you may send me an email. Thank you for your time”** , Mew said as he ended the meeting. He then closed his laptop and removed his headset. **“Now then, what should I do with this naughty kitty?”** he asked as he moved his chair backwards to expose Gulf underneath the table. He looked like a kid that got his lollipop stolen--well, Mew’s shaft to be exact. He moved backwards--of course his shaft would be pulled out of Gulf’s mouth.

 **“Meow”** , was all Gulf could say as he was being lifted by Mew and positioned on his lap. **“Hm? You even made yourself extra beautiful for me”** , Mew whispered in his ear, noticing Gulf’s attire and made his hands travel around Gulf’s body--slowly sliding down his back until it reached his plump peach, making the latter moan. **“Hnn”**

Mew then started to pepper Gulf with kisses. Starting from his nape down to his collarbone. He left hickeys in places that people could see--just to say that Gulf is with someone already, plus he thinks it’s sexy. **“Where did you get this outfit anyways?”** , Mew asked as he groped and squeezed Gulf’s peach, spreading it slowly to tease. **“I-it was s-supposed.. Hmm hnn..”** Gulf couldn’t continue his sentence as Mew was inserting his index finger in Gulf, which he lubed earlier with his free hand--the lube was found in his desk’s drawer. _He thought of this before_ , Gulf thought after he saw where Mew got the lube from.

 **“Go on”** , Mew whispered in his ear, making the latter feel the warmth of his breath. Gulf flushed red. “ **To be for o-our anniversary.. B-but I h-have forgotten about it”** , Gulf answered as he wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck.

Mew nodded and started to thrust his finger, **“Move your hips up a little bit, I won’t make you fall”**. Gulf obliged, once he followed what Mew said, he felt another finger being inserted--making him moan and slightly whimper in pain. **“M-Mew..”**

 **“Yes baby?”** , Mew asked as he moved his head a little to see Gulf’s face that was already on the verge of tears. He felt that Gulf is hurting as it has been a long time since they have done it. To ease the pain, he kissed Gulf’s cheeks then his lips. Biting his lower lips to ask for entrance and have a tongue fight with him. All you could hear in the room were moans and slurping sounds. **“Focus on the kiss”** , Mew said in between the kiss. The latter nodded and continued to have deep kisses with Mew. He then inserted another finger, to make sure that Gulf’s hole was ready for the real deal. Few minutes have passed, **“D-daddy please put it in '',** Gulf pleaded, looking at Mew. The older man smiled, **“Strip my clothes off first?”** , he requested. Gulf nodded and immediately did what he was told. He removed the necktie and unbuttoned Mew’s polo as fast as he could and stripped it, exposing his well toned abdomen. **“Eager, aren’t you?”** , Mew teased Gulf before he positioned his member under Gulf and slowly inserted it. **“Hnn, ahh.. Hmm”** , Gulf moaned, feeling Mew inside of him.

 **“Ride me”,** Mew whispered. Gulf obliged and started to move his hips, up and down. Slowly as he was still adjusting to Mew’s size. Once he got used to it, he moved a little bit faster. Mew on the other hand was pumping Gulf’s member--to make him reach his climax faster and to add more sensation. **“Hnn, M-Mew”** , Gulf moaned as he wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck, burying his face on his nape as he thrusted his hips. **“Are you tired?”** , Mew asked, still pumping Gulf.

**“I want you..”**

**“You want me to?”**

**“I want you to fuck me”** , Gulf said, making the latter smile as he lift Gulf up and flipped him to make him stand on all fours; His arms resting on the desk. Mew then thrusted, in and out. Slow and fast--deeper to reach and hit Gulf’s good spot. **“Fuck! Yes daddy, that’s the spot”** , Gulf moaned as he moved his hand to his member, **“Don’t touch yourself”** , Mew commanded.

 **“Touch me then?”** , Gulf asked, looking behind him. Mew couldn’t do anything but to follow what his boyfriend asks of him. While thrusting into him, Mew leaned forward, kissing and leaving hickeys on the latter’s back--while pumping him. Gulf felt like he was on cloud nine. Being fucked and given a hand job at the same time. Not to mention, he was also being peppered with kisses.

 **“A-ahmm, hnn, faster”** , Gulf said. Mew thrusted faster until the both of them reached their climax and came together. Before Mew pulled out, he smacked Gulf’s ass, making the latter moan. Afterwards, Gulf turned around and kicked Mew on the abdomen, making him fall on the ground. **“Another round please? But this time I will perform something before we start. I don’t want the lingerie to go to waste”,** Gulf said, hinting that he would strip dance in front of Mew--he did not have any clothes but still had few pieces of clothing on him.

Mew smirked, **“Alright baby, show me”.**


End file.
